Y la luz se le apagó
by Yuna-DW
Summary: Un accidente de auto...demasiada velocidad, vidas en peligro...InuxKag


**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, ni la canción. Asi que cero demandas**

**Y la luz se le apagó**

"¡Bájale! ¡No es ninguna carrera Taisho!" dijo ella desesperada.

"Cálmate Kagome" dijo él tomando la mano de la chica.

"No corras me da miedo" dijo ella tomando la mano del chico con más fuerza.

"Tranquila, amor, nada sucederá" dijo él.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos, él frenó. Sus manos seguían unidas a la hora del impacto, Kagome cerró los ojos al oír el metal despedazándose, los dos perdieron el conocimiento.

Inuyasha despertó al poco tiempo después, para ver dos carros hechos pedazos, tenia la cabeza hecha un lió, sus ropas jirones. Tenia heridas en todo el cuerpo, la boca le sabía a sangre. Luego logro enfocar a su gran auto hecho pedazos, buscó la mirada de Kagome…no la encontró.

_Yo no siento nada_

_Pero presiento que a chorros _

_Se escapa_

_La magia de mi alma cansada_

Trató de levantarse, pero le dolía hasta el último músculo. Luchaba con su cuerpo cansado, quería buscarla desesperadamente, no soportaba la idea de perderla. Luego de miles de intentos por pararse, pudo con cierta dificultad y la busco, primero con la mirada, luego empezó a mover pedazos de carro. Su corazón dio un vuelco al verla, inconciente, en la calle tirada, con su auto encima de sus piernas, con unas lágrimas mezcladas con su sangre en su pequeña cara.

_Ella en la calle tirada_

_Algunas sirenas lejanas _

_Resuenan en la noche olvidadas_

_Veloz caballo de acero_

_Tu gasolina, mi sangre y tu cuerpo_

_Se mezclaron en el suelo_

"Kagome" dijo él tratando de despertarla, no quería, no podía perderla. "amor, mi amor, despierta ya, no juegues" dijo él sobando su cuerpo. "¡Kagome maldita sea! ¡Despierta ya!" dijo zarandeándola un poco fuerte, su boca no emitía ningún sonido, por dentro se estaba muriendo, puso su cabeza en el pecho de la chica para oír los débiles latidos de su corazón que luchaba por seguir latiendo ¿lo lograría? Un grito salio de la boca del chico, le dolía pensarlo.

_El gris de la carretera_

_Dibujando su melena_

_Y la luz se le apagó_

_Y su voz se le apagó_

A lo lejos las sirenas se oían, la chica empezó a toser, sangre. Volvió de la inconciencia que estaba matando poco a poco a Inuyasha. "Amor, todo va a estar bien, ya vienen las ambulancias, las oigo" dijo él tomando su mano, ella la tomo con fuerza tratando de decir que si. "Me duele todo" dijo después de un rato, el chico se quito el pedazo de sweater que tenia y se lo puso en su nuca. "No me dejes, no hables, es mejor así" dijo él. Ella asintió y cerró los ojos, y se dejo caer en sueño, que parecía profundo.

_Se le apagó la luz, tembló_

_Y no llega la camilla _

_Luché,_

_Buscando una salida_

_Para ir a escuchar su corazón_

_No me mantengo en pie_

_No llego hasta la niña de mi vida_

Por fin la ambulancia llegó, atendieron a Inuyasha primero, él insistía de una chica, señalaba a la dirección donde estaba su amada. Les costo mucho sacar a Kagome de debajo del carro, era una suerte que siguiera viva. La subieron con mucho cuidado a la camilla, ella no despertaba. Le pusieron oxigeno y muchas cosas, inyecciones, suturaban sus heridas superficiales. La ropa de ella estaba ensangrentada, rota y ella estaba pálida. Inuyasha solo observaba a su lado, tomando su mano, los ojos marrones se abrieron de nuevo, no brillaban como siempre, tenían un tono cristalino, estaba agonizando.

_Por que no habla no entiendo_

_Hace un momento me iba diciendo_

_No corras tanto que tengo miedo_

_La ambulancia volaba _

_Entre la vida y la muerte pensaba_

_Que echaba de menos su casa_

"Te amo" dijo él al ver que los ojos de ella se fijaban en sus ambarinos, y dijo un "Yo te amo" con muchísima dificultad. Trato de decir tanto, pero Inuyasha no la dejaba, solo la escucho decir que extrañaba su casa. Estaban tomados de la mano, pero ella llevaba una lucha interna, no quería morir, pero la resignación se vio en sus ojos de nuevo. Quería morir al lado del chico de ojos ambarinos.

_Imagina que es una diana_

_Con todas esas_

_Agujas clavadas_

_Bromea sobre su suerte_

_La hace sentirse mas fuerte_

_Y la luz se le apagó _

_Y su voz se le apagó_

Por fin llegaron al hospital, le dio un beso en la mejilla sintió el frió tacto de su mano, le dijo que la amaba, ella le dijo que nunca lo olvidaría, se juraron amor eterno. La camilla con la chica se perdió en la puerta del quirófano destinado a urgencias. Estuvo mas de dos horas, evitando a las enfermeras que le decían que el debía estar en tratamiento. Él no hacia mas que pensar que él debía estar con la vida colgando de un hilo, no ella. Miles de cosas pasaron por su mente…

_Se le apagó la luz_

_Tembló,_

_Se cerraron las cortinas_

_Y escucho pasar la vida_

_Y el suave latir de un corazón_

_La indirecta comprendida_

_Una torpe despedida_

_De la niña de su vida_

Un escalofrió corrió por toda su espalda, un frio intenso recorrio su corazón. No, no, no, no, no… pensaba el chico, no le podía estar pasando eso, no a él. Un doctor se le acerco, lo vio con zozobra, le dio una palmada en el brazo y dijo lo que Inuyasha no queria escuchar.

"Lo sentimos señor Taisho, la señorita Higurashi murió"

**Fin**

**Espero que no este tan mal ¿me dejan un review?**


End file.
